Surfacing
by FliryVorru
Summary: Kanan's childhood friend has finally found her one true love. You's best friend was swept off her feet right in front of her eyes. For the two of them it's now time to reflect on their own love life, and perhaps even find a spark of their own as they begin to breach the surface of adulthood. Set two years after the anime. Rated T just in case.


TIMELINE REFERENCE NOTE: For clarity's sake, this story will presume that the events of both seasons of Love Live Sunshine took place during the 2016-2017 school year (April 2016 to March 2017). All dates in the story will be based off of this assumption.

YOU'S NAME NOTE: Because of the confusing grammar due to Watanabe You's given name, especially at the beginning for a sentence, I will always refer to Watanabe You as "You-chan" in this story (unless it's contextually inappropriate at the time). Apologies in advance.

* * *

 _22 May 2018_

 _Awashima, Uchiura_

As the warm rains of late May were approaching the shores of Uchiura, Sakurauchi Riko found herself at the foot of a small flight of stairs which led up to the front door of a dark brown wooden building. Inside the building she would be able to find a large selection of diving suits, diving equipment, snorkeling gear…

And a girl.

Riko took a deep breath and gripped the handle of her undeployed umbrella as she put a single foot forward and began to climb the steps. There were only five steps but each one made her progressively more nervous. Each step made her ponder a new question that her mind wouldn't let go of.

The first step.

 _What am I actually doing here? There has to be a better way for me to approach this….. Is what I've been saying for weeks - no - months now._

The second step.

 _Isn't this something I should do without the help of someone else? This is my own cowardice coming out. It's not her fault I can't find the courage to say these things to them._

The third step.

 _Is this really what I want? I mean, of_ course _I want this. It's just….._

The fourth step.

 _What happens afterwards? The three of us - our relationships will change forever. Hopefully for the better, of course, but that isn't always the case when relationships of any kind change so significantly. But even then…_

The fifth step.

 _What if she says no? There's still plenty of time to turn around and walk back home. None of them need to be the wiser and I can just go back to… to what I was before I felt…_

Stopped on the fifth and final step, she was able to see into the shop through the tinted glass doors. Surprisingly, the counter looked unattended. The possibility that Matsuura Kanan, the girl she sought, would not be in the store at that time was something she hadn't mentally prepared herself for.

Now, a few meters from the front door, she found herself pouring over the possibilities that could arise from that awkward situation.

 _I want this. I can't let my old self get in the way. I've waited for too long, avoided it too often._

She approached the foor door, sheathing her guard against the impending rain in the umbrella stand outside the front door, and reached for the large metal door handle. A burst of cool air greeted her as she pulled, and shortly afterwards she heard the door's welcome bell ring. A few moments and a few more steps later she heard a very distinct voice emanate from a collection of equipment to her right.

"Welcome!"

Kanan's gentle, motherly smile widened even further when she made eye contact with the girl a year her junior. Dressed in khaki capris, a close fitting teal t-shirt with the logo of her diving shop, and, as usual, eschewing the use of shoes, Kanan moved in Riko's direction. Riko felt out of place clad in a white and pink-flowered summer dress with a light yellow shawl, her hair put neatly in a difficult looking bun, and holding a fancy (in appearance only) handbag.

Riko's mind quieted as Kanan approached her and without hesitation reached out to the burgundy-haired girl, bringing her in for a hug. Riko felt a lot of the pressure and nervousness pent up inside of her begin to seep out of her body as she gratefully wrapped her arms around Kanan's waist and returned the friendly gesture.

 _Every time this happens I'm reminded as to why Mari hugs her so much._

Breaking after a few moments, Kanan crossed her arms and looked a little confused. "While I'm always happy to see you, Riko I thought you'd be in university this time of year. On a Tuesday, nonetheless. Did you take a day off?

 _Ah, I nearly forgot. I only told Chika about that…_

"That's… complicated, to say the very least. Do you, perhaps, have some time this afternoon or evening? The truth is, I came to ask you for some advice. I've… had a lot on my mind recently and… how can I put this…"

Kanan grinned and finished Riko's sentence for her. "You can't ask Chika about it because it's either about Chika or it's too embarrassing… or both."

Riko's expression was that of mild surprise but her feelings were far more complex than that. On the one hand she was scared to think she was so transparent with her feelings. She didn't always sport the best poker face in the world, but she was usually able to keep her more complicated emotions in check. But on the other hand, it felt reassuring to know that Kanan could so easily understand her. That would probably bode well for their future conversations.

"Yes, you're exactly right. So you can see why I'm a little uncomfortable right now."

 _Wait, that didn't come out right._

"I-I mean, I'm just not used to talking with other people about such personal things! I didn't mean…"

Kanan was already laughing and waving her hands at Riko. "Riko-chan, stop worrying! There are times in life when you just _can't_ talk to your best friend about something. It feels strange, I know. You feel like you're betraying them in some weird way, when the truth is that you're actually trying to spare them from drama they don't need to deal with… or something like that, yeah?"

Kanan put a hand on Riko's head and looked her in the eyes. "Let me finish a few things around the shop and then I'll close up a little early for the day so we can grab a snack together. All of the rentals are finished and it's starting to rain - I doubt anyone's going to miss me for an hour."

Riko smiled appreciatively. "Are you sure? I don't mind waiting the extra hour if you prefer."

Kanan shook her head as she hastened towards the back of the equipment section. "To be honest, I'm more interested in hearing about what's going on rather than the chance of making a thousand yen from someone who's going to walk in one minute before the shop is supposed to close."

Kanan grabbed a few heavy-looking tanks of some sort, lifted them with surprising ease, and put them on a shelf.

"Knowing how dedicated you are to your passions, you wouldn't have come back from university without a really good reason. So I get the feeling that your situation won't be life changing for me…" Kanan raised an eyebrow. "But it _might_ be for you. And that's exciting."

Coming to the realization that she had been completely found out over the span of five minutes, Riko looked at Kanan but was nearly too nervous to hold the gaze being offered by the older girls confident eyes.

"Yes… you're right. It's really important to me. More important that anything has been before."

Kanan's playfulness subsided as she began to understand just how serious Riko was; not to mention how troubled she looked. Kanan mentally decided to get more serious, if only for Riko's sake.

"Alright, give me ten minutes and we'll get out of here." With that Kanan made her way towards some fins and wetsuits lying on the floor, clearly out of place, and began to tidy up what looked like rental equipment that had very recently been returned.

Riko looked around and took a seat in a chair near the entrance to the store. Sitting down, she let out a deep sigh of relief..

 _I did it._

 _I did it!_

…

 _One step down, but three to go._

* * *

 _Shougetsu Cafe_

Riko stared down at the uneaten dorayaki in front of her and watched the wisps of steam escaping the mouth of the coffee cup drift by.

"I… don't think dorayaki will eat itself, Riko."

Kanan had a piece of strawberry shortcake sitting on her fork and brought it to her mouth. The idle chat had died away after their food had been brought to the table, and now the impending yet-unnamed conversation topic loomed over the table, threatening to burst much in the same way the clouds were doing in the skies outside.

"Kanan… I'm… in love."

Kanan had a piece of strawberry shortcake sitting on her fork, but it didn't make it to her mouth despite how wide open it was now. She set down her fork and grinned.

"Riko that's… great! I'm not sure what I was expecting to hear from you, but it definitely wasn't this." Kanan seemed to be genuinely happy, sitting up in the chair and leaning forward onto her elbows. "So, who's the lucky lass?"

Riko shifted uncomfortably.

"Chika… chan…"

Kanan practically hugged herself as she sat back and smiled like an idiot.

"To think that Chika would be the object of affection of such a level-headed, intelligent girl as yourself….. Riko, I've known Chika since she was little and she does _not_ deserve someone as good as you." Kanan laughed loudly and looked up at the ceiling.

Riko was taken back by the comment and actually a little hurt by it. _This is the girl I love we're talking about here!_ She was about to press for further explanation when-

"But she also deserves someone better than any of us. She's the reason we could all shine together the way we did. I thought I would always be the one to help her along until one day….. she was the one showing us the way. She's amazing."

Kanan looked at Riko. "And if you are the one for her, then that makes me happy. Now I need details - who made the first move? I bet it was you."

A big smile grew across her face and Riko tilted her head awkwardly. "Thank you, Kanan. But I haven't confessed to her yet. That's what I wanted to ask you about. I need your advice."

Kanan's brow furrowed. "I have exactly zero experience in that department, so I don't really know how helpful I'll be."

Riko shook her head. "Actually, it's not about the confession part. I know that's up to me and I accept that. I actually want to talk to You-chan first. You may be Chika's childhood friend, but I think we can all agree that You-chan knows Chika best. Those two are never apart, even now since You-chan took this year off before going to university."

"So I want to ask You-chan for permission to date Chika."

Kanan looked quizzically at the red head in front of her.

"Seriously?"

Riko nodded. "You-chan herself might even have feelings for Chika, I don't know. If she does, I don't want to get in the way. She was here first and has every right to confess first."

Kanan sat back and crossed one leg. "So what do you want from me?"

Riko clasped her hands together and put her hands in her lap. "Help me understand Chika and You-chan's relationship better. Tell me everything you know about them. Help me figure out what to say to You-chan. And then….. tomorrow….. be there for me when I talk to You-chan. Not standing next to me, but nearby. It'd be nice knowing I have a friend nearby."

Riko picked up the dorayaki and took a bite.

 _It's mikan flavored._

Kanan followed suit, taking a bit of her cake as well and giving each of them some time to think.

"Alright. I'll do it."

Riko's eyes got wide and she smiled bigger than she had all day. "Really?"

Kanan smiled and nodded. "Of course, silly. Why don't you come over and stay the night at my place. We can chat into the night and talk about our favorite mikan together. Then, tomorrow, I'll go with you to talk to You-chan."

Riko took a deep breath and relaxed. "Thank you, Kanan. You don't know how much you're doing for me."

"Maybe, but I know how much I'm doing for Chika. And that makes me happy." Kanan took the final bite of cake into her mouth and sat back, thinking.

 _Good for Chika. Good for Riko. I really hope they work out somehow._

 _Now I have to make sure of it._

Kanan took the napkin off of her lap and put it on the tray as Riko did the same.

"Shall we get on the road to my place? The night is young and so are we." Kanan winked.

Riko blushed. "Yeah. Let's go."


End file.
